Getting the Point
by vellagirl
Summary: This story is based on an editorial at mugglenet by Maline Freden (North Tower) Hermione becomes fed up with Ron not coming to terms with his feelings for her and she talks Harry into a plan that will hopefully drive him to admit how he feels for her. Ple
1. Default Chapter

**Getting The Point .**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm writing this story based on an amazing editorial I read over at Mugglenet by Maline Freden (North Tower). The editorial is called "the Future Gryffindor Quidditch Team" and I suggest checking it out. In the editorial it discusses why JKR would have the Gryffindor quidditch captain kick Ron off the team (she said this might happen in an interview) and this is the story made out of her theory. ENJOY the first chapter!

Ron and Hermione... Hermione and Ron...

That's how it's always been. I may be the famous Harry Potter, but when it comes to my two best friends, it's all about them. When I'm off doing my heroic stuff, or wallowing in my angst, they are always together. Doing homework, figuring out mysteries, on prefect duties. When anyone ever thinks of the trio, it's always: Harry Potter, RON AND HERMIONE.

I'm with them now, in the common room studying. Well, trying to study. I keep getting distracted by Ron who keeps looking over at Hermione. She's sitting on the floor by the fire working on one of her silly projects; mistletoe this time, for the common rooms. Ron doesn't know it yet, but he can never keep his eyes off Hermione. Sure, she's an attractive girl, even I've noticed, but he seems infatuated with her sometimes and it drives me crazy.

"ouch!"

I turn from my work and see that Hermione has just cut her self with the pair of scissors she's using to curl the ribbons. She seems alright and I turn back to my work--Ron's gone!

I look back to Hermione on the floor and see that Ron is there now, standing above her and observing her work. I turn back again to my own work, forcing my self not to get involved in one of they're infamous rows which is sure to ensue.

"What are you making anyways?" I hear Ron ask a bit tactlessly. And I can almost feel Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"Its mistletoe," She answers shortly.

"Mistletoe? What's that?"

No way! There's no way that Ron doesn't know what Mistletoe is. That's something that's common in the muggle and wizard world, he can't be that daft!

"You don't know what mistletoe is?" Hermione asks incredulously.

"Well, I know I can be ignorant sometimes Hermione, and I'm not as smart as you, but I really don't know, I mean, what are you supposed to do with it?"

What? Wait a minute…he knows damn well what you do with mistletoe! Since when has Ron been so smooth though?

Hermione is silent for a moment, thinking.

"Well, err- well you…"

Maybe she's fallen for it. And I thought Hermione was smart!

"Nice try Ron!" She finally caught on.

She's laughing at him! And I could swear that I just heard her slap him…playfully of course. Since when was Hermione playful, what was wrong with my friends tonight! Ron smooth and Hermione playful?

"Hermione, I need some help with my transfiguration homework," I hear Ron whimper.

"Ask Harry."

"Harry's useless," He responds.

I furrow my brows "Thanks mate," I chime in sarcastically.

"Sorry," He apologizes as an after thought.

"Ok, I'll help you, but you'll owe me," she says.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I'll think of something good," She says in un-Hermione-like, playful and almost sexy tone.

I do believe my friends are flirting. I look up slightly to see Ron joining me at the table once more, now with a stupid grin on his face. I also spot Hermione heading up to the common room, most likely going to grab her homework in order to help Ron. He's watching her leave, starring at her the whole time she's going up the staircase! Ron likes Hermione!

I had come up with this theory back in fourth year after the Yule ball, but didn't speak my mind in fear of the Weasley/Granger wrath. Ron hadn't gotten the point of their argument. Maybe now was time to say something before I went crazy.

Ron turns back to me, the stupid grin still plastered on his face. I look at him knowingly and can't fight my own smile. Best if I drop the news on my thick-headed friend gently.

"Hermione's a great girl uh?" I say casually.

"yeah" he says.

"She looks real nice tonight."

"Sure."

This is going to be harder than I thought….

"Smart and funny as well, real nice."

"yeah, Harry, do you like Hermione or something?"

My eyes widen in shock. Again, he completely wasn't getting the point.

"No! No Ron, YOU like Hermione!" I say in frustration and he looks at me as if I'm insane.

"I don't like Hermione!"

"Yeah right," I say and then put on a mock-Ron-voice, "What's Mistletoe?"

Ron furrows his brows at me in anger. Here comes the Weasley wrath I mentioned earlier.

"You're bloody crazy Harry. Whatever drugs your taking, I suggest you stop!" He says violently while picking up his books and heading off to the boys dormitories.

I sigh in frustration and Run my hands through my hair. Not only has my dear friend missed the point, but he is also in complete denial.

I hope you all liked this!! I have more planned, but before I continue I would really like to know if I've sparked you're interest! Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!!! Thanks for reading


	2. Hermione's little ruse

**Hermione's little ruse**

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

Almost as soon as I hear the door to the boys' dormitories slam behind Ron, the door to the girls' dormitories opens and Hermione comes down the staircase with a pile of books in her arms.

"Alright Ron, I'll go through this with you step by step. I got a great book this summer that will probably help you a lot. It's really-"

She breaks off from her rambling when she finally looks up and sees that it is just me at the table. A look of confusion follows.

"Wh-where's Ron?"

I fight letting a smile escape onto my face at her disappointment.

"We played a little game of 'truth,' He wasn't very good at it," I say casually.

Hermione gives me a suspicious look and then takes a seat across from me.

"Oh well, no matter. I'll help him some other time," She says attempting to hide her dissatisfaction.

I nod in agreement, convincing myself not to bring up the flirting topic with Hermione for fear of the same reaction. The one thing scarier than Ron was Hermione.

We sit in silence, and just as I finally think that I've gotten the opportunity to finish my reading, Hermione makes an odd sort of squeak.

I look up and cast her a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

She looks frightened. Her cheeks suddenly turn pink and she looks down at her hands which are on the table top, tapping frantically.

"I'm fine," She says quickly.

"okay…" I reply suspiciously and then turn back to my work.

"Harry?" She asks shyly. I look up at her slowly, growing a bit irritated.

"Yes?"

Hermione is pinker than ever and eyes are roaming anywhere around the room then at me.

"well, I-well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay?" I say, urging her on.

Hermione glances down at her hands and forces them to be still.

"Ok" She sighs, "I-I like someone."

No really? I thought. I almost laugh at her, but stop myself knowing it could be the last thing I do.

"Oh really? Who?"

If possible, Hermione blushes even more at this question.

"It's someone you know actually."

I smile this time. Should I ease her suffering and tell her I already know? Not yet.

"Is it…Neville?" I say, she'll like that one.

"What?! No! not Neville."

"ermm, Colin?"

"No! Harry!"

"Fine, who is it then?"

"It's, it's well, it's…"

"Ron," I say finishing her sentence.

Hermione looks as if her heart has just stopped. She stares at me with her mouth agape.

"How-how did you know?"

I shrug and look at her sympathetically.

"I'd consider myself a bad friend if I hadn't noticed the attraction between the two of you," I explain.

"Yes, well, the only problem is getting Ron to notice," She mutters with frustration.

"What do you mean? He likes you," I say with puzzlement.

"I know that, you know that, but Ron doesn't!" Hermione explains, the aggravation clear in her tone, "I mean, sometimes I think that maybe he's just to afraid to admit it, but I'm really starting to think that he just doesn't realize it yet!"

"Well then why don't you just tell him how you feel?" I ask. In my mind it wasn't that complicated.

"No! No, I can't do that," she states passionately, "Harry, I know that I'm all about independence and girl power, but- but at heart I'm a traditionalist."

"And that means that you can't tell him?"

"It means that I want him to tell me first. I want him to step up and show me how much he likes me by asking me out," She explains. "Not the other way around."

I nod, not admitting to her that I think she's crazy.

"So what do you plan to do?"

Her mouth closes and she looks at me pensively.

"Well, I've been giving this some thought, a lot of thought, and it's been a plan in motion since last year."

"How long have you liked Ron?" I say interrupting her from her speech. She stops and looks at me with frustration.

"Since-since, I dunno,…Always! Can I Continue?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on," I say motioning her to continue. She sighs at me and then continues.

"okay. So, the fuel of my plan is Ron's most unlikable characteristic, and what is that characteristic?" She asks.

I look at her strangely, running through all of Ron's flaws in my head.

"Erm...his eating habits?" I say.

Hermione opens her mouth widely in order to correct me, but closes it quickly.

"No, but-but that is one of his most unlikable," she says with a grimace on her face. "However, the one I'm referring to is his Jealousy."

"Right, so what about it?" I ask and I see Hermione's eyes light up with brilliance at her own plan making.

"OK, so, as you have witnessed in the past, Ron can be insanely jealous, especially when it comes to other guys and me."

"The Yule Ball," I say as a statement of fact. She nods.

"I realized this last year and tested out my plan a bit," She explained, "I used Viktor. I would always write my letters in front of Ron and I would always be sure to make them unreasonably long. I could tell that it bothered him, but still, he never said anything."

Ron had said something to me though. He was always asking what Hermione saw in Krum. I should have noticed this last year. It was a classic girl trick.

"So I've decided to step it up a bit this year," Hermione stated.

"How do you plan to do that? Go visit Krum?"

Hermione grimaced slightly and shook her head.

"No, I'm done with Viktor; he doesn't pose enough of a threat to Ron."

I look at her oddly. "An international quidditch star isn't threat enough?" I ask with disbelieve.

"Obviously not! Ron is even more stubborn than I thought!"

"So, than who is threat enough for Ron?" I ask, and Hermione's face suddenly turns pink again.

She looks down at the table nervously and then back at me, offering a furtive glance.

"What?" I ask not getting the point of her odd stare. This only made her purse her lips together tighter and stare with the same odd look. Only this time, she makes an obvious nod of her head in my direction.

My throat starts to grow tight and a warm nervous feeling begins to rise up in my stomach. I instinctively start shaking my head slowly. "You don't mean me do-"

"Harry you're the only one!"

"No way!" I cut her off immediately while standing. Hermione stands up as well, her eyes looking frantic as she holds up her hands silencing me.

"Harry, please, just hear me out!" She pleads in a harsh, whispered voice.

I look at her with disbelieve, and a complete loss for words. I don't even know exactly where Hermione was going with this, but I did know that I was afraid to find out.

"Hermione! I don't think-"

"Harry, give me a chance?"

I stare at her and sigh while running my hand through my ruffled hair.

"Fine, go, explain," I say with frustration and take a seat back at the table.

Hermione sighs with relief and also takes her seat across from me.

"I need someone who is a close, direct threat to Ron," She started. "There are a lot of males at Hogwarts that I could date to make Ron jealous, but there is only one that I think will make him confess how he feels. That one is you Harry."

"Why me?" I ask with disturbance.

Hermione shifts impatiently and looks at me like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because Harry, You're the hero! You're famous, rich, and excellent at quidditch…everything that Ron wants to be! If you were to have me in addition…Ron would go mad with jealousy!"

"Yeah, and probably hate me forever," I say.

"He'll probably be angry, yes, but once he finds out it was all a plan to get him and I together he'll thank you," She argues. I return her a doubtful look, but she only stares at me with the most desperate expression. I knew Ron was head over heels for Hermione, but certainly wouldn't admit it without help. Hermione is my best friend, as was Ron and I would gladly sacrifice my life so they were safe and happy. Whatever Hermione was asking of me couldn't be that bad.

"Please Harry?" She pleads.

I lean back in my chair and stare at her pensively. "If I do this…What would it entail?" I ask uncertainly and Hermione let's a small smile escape onto her lips.

"Oh it wouldn't involve much Harry! We just have to tell everyone that we are a couple and maybe hold hands and such for proof," She explains.

I grow silent for a while, contemplating all the possibilities and consequences. Hermione and I pretend to date, Ron flips out, admits his undying love for Hermione, we reveal the secret ruse, and everyone lives happily ever after.

Hermione looks at me nervously, waiting for a response.

"Alright, I'll do it," I say without enthusiasm. Her face lights up with a new found hope and she springs out of her chair.

"Oh thank you Harry, thank you! This means so much to me!"

"No problem," I say casually, "What are friends for."

Hermione smiles at me widely and scoops up her school things from the table.

"Well, I'm off to bed now; we'll put the plan in motion first thing in the morning," She says and turns to head off up the stairs towards the girl's dormitories.

Once she was gone I leaned forward in my chair and rubbed my temples gently. I can only hope this won't be a disaster.

Thank you for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please take the time to leave a review if you did enjoy it. Thanks!


	3. A plan in motion

A PLAN IN MOTION

Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I hope that you enjoy it! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you guys rock!!

The next morning Ron had completely forgotten about our small argument over his deepest, darkest feelings. In fact, he was in a rather cheerful mood. Of course, that could just be due to the fact that it was Friday. Whatever the reason, Ron and I casually got ready and made our way down the staircase and into the common room. Hermione was there already in full uniform and seated in a comfortable yet proper position on the large sofa by the fire. It was then that the subject matter from last nights discussion hit me.

How in the world does she expect me to pretend to be her boyfriend!? Maybe it was just a joke, maybe she changed her mind. I just won't mention it and maybe she'll forget.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron says as we step up behind the couch that she's seated on. "Are you ready?"

Hermione looks up at us with a dazzling smile. For a moment, I think maybe she has dropped her whole crazy plan, but then her eyes quickly shift and meet mine dead on.

"Hi Harry!" She says sweetly and I can feel myself blush. Before I can respond to her, she is reaching out for me and her fingers entwine with mine. My first reaction is to pull away, but for Hermione's sake I force myself to make it look as natural as possible.

At this point I do my best to avoid making eye contact with Ron, but when Hermione finally stands and walks around the couch in front of Ron with her hand still tangled in mine as if rubbing it in his face, I can't help but notice his intense gaze that is locked on our hands.

Hermione moves past Ron and stands at my side.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione says as if completely startled. "I have great news! Harry and I are going out!" She says with an incredible amount of enthusiasm. If I _was_ her boyfriend I'd be very proud.

I hold my breath waiting for Ron to punch me or to react in some sort of way.

"What!?" He asks disbelievingly with a hint of anger. Hermione appears unfazed.

"Were going out," She repeats. I'm not saying anything, this is Hermione's plan and I'm just her lap dog in it.

"How did that happen?!" Ron asks loudly, his face starting to turn red.

"Last night," Hermione states, "After you left Harry and I got to talking and he told me that he's fancied me forever! Well, I felt the same way and here we are!" She finishes her explanation and it's suddenly very quiet.

"That's not a problem is it?" She asks, breaking the silence.

Ron gives a slight twitch as if coming out of a trance.

"Wha- no, no that's great, I'm happy for you," he says, clearly using every once of strength to convince us that he isn't filled with a jealous rage.

Hermione smiles. "Good," she snaps and turns toward the portrait hall, dragging me along behind her, hand in hand and Ron most likely starring daggers behind us.

As we sit down at the Gyffindor table in the great hall I can almost feel the anger and frustration radiating off of Ron. I still do whatever is in my power to avoid eye contact with him and try my best to look natural in my position with Hermione.

"Do you want any juice, Love?" Hermione says. It takes me a second to realize that she's referring to me.

"Er—yes, please…Love," I respond to her awkwardly and she smiles and pours me a large glass of orange juice. When she's finished, she smiles at me once more, her eyes filled with so much love that it's completely believable that she's head over heels for me. Next, Hermione reaches her arm up and Caresses the back of my neck gently. It feels nice actually, having a girlfriend that is. If Hermione wasn't my best friend I could get use to this.

"What's going on," I hear a bitter voice say that breaks me out of my thoughts and then I see Ginny sit down across from us next to Ron. Her expression hard.

My heart skips a beat and I look to Hermione. She's not all bright and cheery any longer.

"Er—Ginny, hi," Hermione says nervously, quickly removing her hand from my neck.

Before Ginny can say anymore, Ron jumps in. "She's dating Harry," He says with an accusatory tone.

"She's what?" Ginny asks almost disbelievingly.

"Dating Harry," Ron repeats.

"Since when?" Ginny asks turning her attention directly on Hermione.

She blushes and nervously takes my hand that is resting on the table top and smiles. "Since last night," She responds.

"Oh, Well, congratulations," Ginny says dully and then offers Hermione a clearly fake smile. Why was Ginny acting so weird?

"Hermione, May I have a word with you," She says sweetly and Hermione's face turns red as she swallows loudly.

"Er-sure," She responds meekly and Hermione and Ginny rise from the table and out of the Great Hall.

I turn back to Ron; he's not looking at me but rather poking at his food. Ron's not eating; this must really be tearing him apart. Suddenly Ron stands up.

"I'm going to potions, I'll see you later," He says coldly and exits the great hall as well.

Ron is even thicker than I thought. I knew he would react badly, but I predicted he would admit his feelings by now. And what was up with Ginny? For a moment she appeared just as furious about the news as Ron was.

I sigh heavily, drink the rest of my juice and then leave to head off to potions class.

I walk down the dark corridors headed to Snape's dungeon. It's a bit early still, but since I was left all alone at the table I had nothing else to do. As I round the corner and see that Ron is the only student standing at the dungeon doors my pace suddenly falters and I hesitate to stand with him. If he hadn't seen me already, I might have turned back.

I take a deep breath walk straight up to him, trying my best to act normal. He stares me down as I stand next to him.

"What?" I ask. Maybe if I straight out ask him he'll admit how he feels and this can all be over.

Ron just stares at me defiantly. "Are you happy now?" He asks with bitterness in his tone. "You've got everything; fame, fortune, talent, and now the girl."

I don't deny it, but I offer him a look of revulsion. "Yeah, and no family, an ugly scar, and an evil wizard after me! I've got it all!"

Ron turns away from me, a slight hint of guilt in his eyes.

It is silent for a moment until, "You know, last night I could have sworn that you were trying to convince me that _I_ fancied Hermione," Ron states.

Could we be close to a confession?

"Well, er-I guess I was just reflecting my feelings onto you," I lie.

He is silent once more. "I thought Hermione was like a sister to you, Harry," He says angrily.

"Why does this bother you so much Ron?" I ask hoping these will be the words that push him to his confession.

Ron sighs loudly and hesitates with his words. "Because I-because, nothing. I don't know," He finishes sadly.

I roll my eyes at him and turn away. At this point, the halls are filled with chatter, and students are beginning to surround us and enter the classroom. Ron pushes past me and enters the classroom as well. I am the last one standing outside the door, and I'm about to enter when Hermione comes striding up to me.

"Ginny," She says to me simply and I return her a curious look.

"What was wrong with her?"

Hermione offers me an agitated glance before explaining. "She was furious with me! Because were 'dating'," She says, putting the word 'dating' in quotes with her fingers.

Why would Ginny be upset that I'm dating Hermione? What was it to her. Unless…

"I thought you said last year that Ginny was over me?" I ask with confusion.

Hermione looks at me sadly, as if I'm not worthy of the information she's about to give me.

"I said she'd given up on you. I never said she was over you."

I think about that explanation for a moment. "So she fancies me still?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asks with irritation.

"I don't know; that's why I asked you!"

"Harry," she says walking past me and toward the doors of the dungeon, "maybe you are worse than Ron."

I ignore her comment and move toward her and stop her before she opens the door.

"Harry, were going to be late!" She scolds me.

"Did you tell Ginny about the plan?" I ask.

"No," She says as if what I have asked was ludicrous, "Of course not."

"Well, why? Now we have two of our friends mad at us."

Hermione frowns. "I can't risk her telling anyone about it. It will all be ok in the end and if Ron doesn't let his secret out in four days at the most we'll call it off."

"Fine, but you're taking all the blame."

"Fine," She smiles at me, "Ready for act two?" She asks and takes my hand in order to lead me into Snaps classroom. I frown. Had she not thought about what Snape might say to them? I could tell this was going to be one of the worst potion lessons ever.

The things I endure for friendship…

I really hope that you like this chapter!!! If you did I would really appreciate a review!!! They mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading.


	4. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I came down with a bad case of writers block. I hope you like this chapter and it makes up for the time it took. Enjoy!

A/N: also, I get the feeling that some of the readers don't believe Hermione's course of action is in character. I felt the same way at first, but if you look at book five, she's already started this. Every time she writes to Krum and rolls it up carefully she's making Ron jealous. I don't find it difficult to believe Hermione would do this. She's a good actress; look at what she did to Umbridge! Hermione also doesn't care what her class mates think. When Rita Skeeter wrote about her and Harry she just laughed at it! Hermione is tough and tricky!

Hermione and I enter Snape's classroom seconds before he can count us late. The door slams behind us and everyone's eyes meet ours. I swallow hard as Hermione pulls me along behind her quickly. She stops at the second row to the back where Ron is sitting and sits down quietly between Ron and me. I shoot a quick glance in Ron's direction and inwardly thank Hermione for sitting between us. Ron has his head in his hand and a pencil in the other, obviously trying to concentrate, but not able to fight the urges to look over at Hermione and I. Hermione must have noticed this as well, because she suddenly turns on him.

"Ron, is everything alright? You look upset," She whispers as she takes my hand in hers.

Ron peers down at our hands and his face turns red. He looks back up and his eyes meet Hermione's

"Peachy," He grunts and his pencil tip snaps at the same time. He doesn't seem to notice. Ron doesn't even pull his eyes away until-

"As captivating as your teen soap opera might be, I must request that you keep your disgusting displays of affection out of my classroom," Professor Snape's voice drawls as his cold eyes meet mine Hermione's, and Ron's as if he knew the whole situation.

I stare back at him, with no response as usual. I hear Hermione utter a soft apology to Snape before he straightens up and address the entire class.

"We will be working in partners today," he begins and then turns his attention back on me. "I think it'd be best if I separate you two Potter," He says while eyeing Hermione and I like we were revolting insects.

"You can work with Weasley," He says to me. "And Miss Granger you can work with Miss Brown."

Hermione looks over at me and offers me a look like I'm about to go to my death. Snape puts the instructions on the board and dismisses the class to begin working on their potion that consists of every disgusting ingredient imaginable.

I gather my supplies and head back to my seat which I reluctantly take next to Ron. Hermione has joined up with Lavender Brown and is seated behind Ron and me.

Ron makes no motion or look to acknowledge that I'm his partner. He just takes the salamander tongues and starts chopping them with aggression into little pieces. I look at him nervously before I begin to shred my rat's nails.

"So you and Harry?" I hear a girlish voice behind me. "You two are sooo cute!"

It was Lavender. I keep to my work, pretending not to listen. Ron is clearly trying to do the same as he moves onto peel a rotted tomato.

"I didn't think you liked Harry that way. I always thought you'd end up with Ron, everyone did! Harry's a great choice though, he's famous! You're so lucky!" Lavender says and then giggles. I can only imagine the look on Hermione's face. Pretending or not, Hermione had to be revolted at Lavenders girlish display.

"SPLAT!"

I turn quickly and look over at Ron. He had just squashed his tomato under his fist leaving gross red and brown slime all over the desk.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Before anyone could say anything else, Snape made an appearance; his cold stare burrowing into Ron, who clearly didn't care at the moment.

"Detention tonight Mr. Weasley, you can clean that up as well as the entire dungeon," Snape growls and returns back to his desk.

Potions class couldn't be over soon enough.

The class exits through the large dungeon doors and instead of me, Hermione and Ron all walking to charms class, it was just Hermione and I. Ron had fallen behind to walk with Dean, Seamus, and Parvati.

"Hermione, I don't think this is going exactly as you planned," I say to her with a warning tone. She looks up at me with irritation.

"Of course it is!" She replies.

"Look, maybe you just need to swallow your pride and tell him how you feel."

"Not a chance! He needs to learn to grow up first and tell me how he feels! I'm sick of all his jealousy and all of his insults," Hermione says with passion. It's clear that there's no moving her from what she wants.

I don't respond to her, not wanting to lead her on to any more outbursts. We walk down the halls together, the entire student body watching us and pointing. It seems the word has got out. It didn't make me very comfortable to have everyone staring at me. Not that they usually didn't anyways, it's just I didn't need anymore rumors on my plate. It amazed me how Hermione never seemed to care what people said about her or what the daily prophet wrote about her. The only person's opinion that did matter to her was Ron's. Every word out of his mouth affected her; every insult, every complaint, and every complement. It was clear on her face how much it mattered. This thought resorted my faith in Hermione's plan and I'd do my best to carry it out for her.

We enter Professor Flickwick's classroom and take a seat in the back as usual; I leave a seat empty for Ron even though I don't expect that he'll chose to sit with me.

I was right. Ron enters the classroom and takes a seat next to Parvati. She is smiling and giggling at whatever he's just told her. I watch them closely. Ron is smiling widely and reaches his hand out to stroke a piece of long black hair out of Parvati's face and place it behind her ear. He lets his hand linger there. She smiles at him and giggles even harder.

I narrow my eyes at him and then lean over slowly to Hermione.

"Is this supposed to happen?" I whisper. She knows exactly what I'm talking about because she is starring daggers into the back of Ron's head.

"What is he doing?" I ask, trying to get a response from her.

She finally snaps out of it and looks at me. "He's trying to make me jealous," She whispers.

"So he knows what were up to?" I ask. Hermione looks at me like I'm dumb.

"This is Ron were talking about. He wouldn't know what we were up to even if we held a sign in front of his face saying 'we're just pretending Ron!'" Hermione explains. I smile at her knowing she's probably right.

"Did someone say my name?" Ron asks haughtily. He's turned around in his desk and looks over Hermione and I.

I was about to respond to him and tell him 'no', but Hermione got to it first.

"Harry and I were just discussing how happy we are that you're so supportive of our relationship," Hermione answers in a chipper voice.

Ron frowns at her. "Well, good. Don't let me keep you from your relationship!" Ron says bitterly before he turns back to his flirtatious act with Parvati.

"What a Prat!" Hermione hisses quietly before she looks back down at her paper to take notes.

I lean into her again. "Are you sure this plan of yours is making you want Ron? I mean, if I was a girl, I'd be really turned off right now!" I say bewildered.

"Harry," Hermione starts, not even looking up from her work, "If you were a girl you wouldn't be after Ron."

"Whys that?" I ask.

"Because, if you were I'd hex you so you couldn't walk or talk," Hermione said smiling, yet for some reason I think she is serious. I look at her oddly, the feeling of wanting to move away from her swept over me.

"You scare me sometimes," I say with a chilled voice.

She looks up at me as if trying to defend herself.

"Well, you'd be competition. You're rich, famous, and you'd probably be really pretty. Ron would definitely go for you," She explains casually.

I almost respond, wanting to comfort Hermione and tell her that Ron would go for her over me but the I realize…

"I can't believe we're having this conversation…" I mutter before turning back to my notes.

I the day finally ended and all the students retreated back to their common rooms. After dinner, Ron disappeared in order to meet Snape for his detention. Hermione and I sat in the crowded common room doing our homework trying not to be distracted from the obvious gossip that was spreading.

We waited on the couches by the fire until the late hours waiting for Ron to return. Eventually the population in the common room dwindled down to just Hermione and I. We always waited up for each other. It was just a habit we developed. With all the secrets and death and darkness that was going on with the second wizard war, none of us ever went to sleep with out making sure we were all safe. No matter who had been fighting with who that day. Creak

Suddenly, the portrait hole creaks open and a fatigued looking Ron crawls through it.

"Ron! You were gone for so long, what did Snape make you do!" Hermione says with sincere concern as she approaches him. Ron didn't even look at her.

"Goodnight," he grunts and pushes past her and up into the boys dormitories.

Hermione stands in the middle of the common room with shock written across her face. She is silent for a while before she turns to me.

"Let's just call it a night, we can worry about him tomorrow," She says with a sigh.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to sleep in the same room as him!" I tell her wanting to increase the amount of time before I have to enter the same room as Ron and his wrath.

"It will be fine, I have a good feeling about tomorrow," She says.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration. "You owe me big time for this."

Hermione smiles mischievously at me. "I've got that all worked out too," She says simply.

"I'm really scarred now, what are you planning," I ask with fear. I stare at her trying to read her expression.

"You'll see. I promise you'll like it," She responds happily before heading up to her own dormitory.

I watch her go and shake my head after her.

"This will be funny when it's all over," I sigh to myself, praying that I'm right.


	5. gossip and Protective Friends

**Gossip and Protective Friends**

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I just started my second semester of college and was overwhelmed by the homework load. I planed for this chapter to be longer, but I decided to break it down. So the big quidditch scene will be in the next chapter. This one is not too exciting, but it leads up to the next chapter and I wanted to update soooo, without further a due….

Whether he was pretending or not, Ron seemed to be asleep, and that was a good thing. Ron was no doubt furious with me and who could blame him? I was 'dating' the love of his life! He just didn't know he felt that way yet, not out loud at least. And Hermione? I knew she could be tricky and manipulative when she needed to be, she was brilliant and all, but this little ruse of hers wasn't going as smoothly planned as her previous schemes. While I trust Hermione with my life, I'm not so confident trusting her hearts desires. Usually her plans to bring someone down or defeat them were swift and left little chance for them to go wrong…well, except for the time she took Umbridge to the centaurs and we almost got trampled as well. This time however, I fear Hermione's emotions are clouding her logic, and I know all about how that feels… Anyway, I'll let her play her game for a bit more, but after tomorrow, if Ron doesn't crack, I'm going to tell him everything and risk Hermione's wrath. But, for now, I'll just sleep and hope for the best tomorrow.

I wake up just in time to see Ron, clad in his quidditch robes, head out of the boys dormitory. Seems he is still sore. I sigh loudly and roll my eyes after him. Sure can't wait for this day to start.

When I finally get dressed into my quidditch robes as well, I head down stairs.

I first see many second and third year students chasing each other around and arguing over chess games. Next, in the corner by a few tables I see Ron chatting animatedly with Parvati, who is now a chaser on the quidditch team. I frown at him and then scan the room for Hermione. She was on one of the chairs by the fire, deeply immersed in a book, and as a good 'boyfriend' I make my way over to her.

As a round the corner of the chair, I put on a smile. Before I speak however, I hear a soft sniffle. I close my mouth quickly and look down at Hermione with concern as she wipes at her eyes.

"Hermione?" I ask with worry, not knowing for sure how to handle the situation. "Are you o.k.?"

Hermione sniffs again and looks up at me. The tears are gone, but her eyes are red and watery. She tries to force on a smile.

"I'm alright," She says weakly. I frown at her knowing that she is clearly lying and I carefully kneel down in front of her. While doing so I catch a glance of Katie Bell and Ginny out of the corner of my eye chatting by the window.

"How come Ginny is talking to Katie and not you?" I say lowering my voice to almost a whisper.

Hermione bites her lip and fights back a sob. "No ones talking to me," She says sadly.

"Why? What happened?" I ask with concern.

Hermione sighs and rolls her teary eyes.

"It's stupid really," She says, "I don't even know why I'm so upset."

"Just tell me what happened." I tell her.

She frowns at me before starting her tale. "Last night when I got up to the dorms, the girls were whispering about me. I tried to ignore it, but then they started to talk loudly like they wanted me to hear!" Hermione said angrily.

Hermione looked so upset. What could they have possibly said to get her so riled up?

"What were they saying about you?" I ask.

Hermione sighs once more, this time with heavy emotion. "Oh, they were saying that I'm a floozy as well as other harsh names, and that I'm using you and such."

"Hermione, you're the furthest thing from a floozy, and, well you are using me," I point out in attempt to lighten the mood. It works, she laughs lightly before sniffling again.

"I don't understand though," I say, "You usually don't care about what people say about you, especially Lavender and Parvati," I point out with confusion.

Hermione looks down with shame and embarrassment. She isn't telling me everything.

"What else did they say?"

After a few seconds of silence Hermione looks up to me sadly. "They said- they were talking about how I'm to plain and ugly, that I'm just an annoying bookworm. They said I'm not good enough for you and that I must have put a love potion on you. They said I'm not good enough to ever have a boyfriend…and look at Ron," she says sadly. I do as I'm told and I see him flirting mercilessly with Parvati. "Maybe he doesn't like me after all. He likes glamorous girls like Lavender and Parvati, not me. Anyway, they all got together last night and said that stuff about me and then spread it around to everyone who wasn't there."

I don't know what it was, but after hearing this story I was filled with rage. How could those two girls who are supposed to be Hermione's friends say things like that. And things that aren't even true! Hermione was far from ugly.

"That's not true Hermione! Those girls are crazy if they think you're ugly, you have more depth and personality then they can even dream of having. Ron's just being a prat, you know that!"

Hermione didn't look convinced and I was still enraged that they would say that about one of my best friends.

Without a second thought, I'm up and walking fiercely towards Were Ron is talking with Lavender and Parvati.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two!" I shout, startling the trio.

"Harry," Lavender says sweetly. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What right do you have to say things like that about Hermione! You're supposed to be her friend, or at least you act like it to her face. As soon as her back is turned though you gang up on her like a group of petty harpies and say horrible things that aren't true! Your nothing but two faced little monsters!"

When my angry rant is finally over, I focus my sight and see two dark haired girls before me who look scandalized.

"Bugger off Harry!" yells a loud familiar voice. I break my gaze away from the girls and shift it over to a red looking Ron.

"Excuse me?" I say heatedly. He steps up in my face.

"I said bugger off! Lavender and Parvati don't need a prat like you hanging around them. I can't believe you! Yelling at ladies like that, you're disgusting!" Ron said angrily.

I gape at him, filling with even more rage.

"What! You should be just as angry! They were saying horrible things about Hermione, she's even crying because of it! She's supposed to be your friend too!" I yell incredulously.

Ron doesn't argue back. He still looks thoroughly angry, but also clearly guilty at the same time. After a few quick moments of silence he huffs loudly and turns to Parvati.

"Let's head down to the pitch," He says angrily and he and Parvati leave the common room.

I see Lavender shoot me a murderous glance before heading up the stairs to her dormitory.

I sigh and run a hand through my unruly hair. Maybe I was a bit harsh on them. Oh well, what's done is done.

I walk slowly back over to Hermione as I see the remainder of the quidditch team leave the common room for practice.

Hermione watches me carefully trying not to let her thoughts show through onto the surface. I know her to well though. I know that right now she's furious with me for saying something to the girls, but she won't say anything because deep down she's grateful for my overprotection.

"Well," I say quietly, "I better get down practicing."

"Ok," she says a bit more like her usual self, "Do you mind if I come watch?"

This takes me a back a bit. "Why would you want to do that?"

Hermione shrugs. "Well, were still pretending to go out. I figured that if I'm your girlfriend I'm going to want to go watch you," She answers casually.

My eyes widen and it hits me. I had completely forgotten during my brotherly, protective fit of rage.

"Oh yeah, well I guess its fine, but are you sure you still want to do this?"

Hermione bites her lip in thought. "Just this last day, if it doesn't go the way I planed then we'll call it off."

"And then what? Tell every one April Fools?" I ask a bit impatiently.

"Harry, it's December," She states flatly.

"I know what month it is; it's just a figure of speech!"

"No, we just tell them that it didn't work out between us, that's it."

"And you think things will go back to normal?"

"This is just plan B, I'm positive that we'll see results today, but if not, we really were dating but you broke it off because you think that I have feelings for Ron. Hopefully that will cue him in about how I feel and he'll say something," Hermione explained.

"Well then I hope plan A works because B is rubbish," I reply.

Hermione rolls her eyes at me and gives a little shove signaling for me to get down to the quidditch pitch. This should be an interesting practice.

Thank you for reading!!! I'll try to update sooner. I'm planning on about two more chapters, so hang in there. Please take the time to leave a quick review, I really appreciate it! Thanks!


	6. Gotta love testosterone

**Gotta love testosterone**

I'm back! Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was actually really hard to write. I think just this point of view is really difficult! I thought it would be easy, but it's not! Well, I hope you enjoy!

The sky is gray and overcast with a slight breeze stinging against my cheeks. Hermione shivers and grips my hand tighter as I lead her down to the Quidditch pitch. The team is already out on the field; Jack and Sloper, the two beaters are darting around on their brooms and the girls and Ron are chatting in a tight circle. As we approach the field, the team turns in our direction; each one had a distinct scowl on their face.

I frown at them and turn to say goodbye to Hermione. She smiles at me hesitantly before placing a small chaste kiss on my icy cheek. It surprises me, but I try to play it off as normal, even though I can feel my face turn red; to embarrassed to look back at the group who is most likely speaking ill of me at this very moment.

Hermione quickly leaves my side and heads up to the seating area of the quidditch pitch. I take a deep breath, gathering my courage and authority before confidently walking up to my teammates.

I offer a false smile and they don't return it.

"Alright guys, let's get started," I say somberly and the team obeys. Each member flies to their assigned position as they are conditioned to do and the three chasers start their drill; tossing the ball and swerving their way towards the three hoops that Ron's keeper of. Jack and Sloper, (the two beaters) volley the ball across the field and between the ladies. The practice is going smoothly as usual. As captain I survey the game, but as the same drill drags on, I tear my eyes away and scan the bleachers. Hermione is seated there and surprisingly, without the company of a book. Her full attention is on the practice and more specifically, me. A girl has never paid this much attention to me before. It feels great! Hermione is so loyal and encouraging and…beautiful. I thought all girls were like Cho Chang, but their not, or at least Hermione's not…Hermione's just my friend, stop thinking like that! She's so determined and passionate though. If I ever get a girlfriend, I hope she's like Hermione. Attractive, smart, and a bit feisty.

"SMACK!"

A loud noise echoes across the field resulting in a blood curdling scream. I turn and see Ginny Weasley plummeting toward the ground. I react quickly and speed down after her, faster and faster as I race against gravity.

I catch her just in time, right around the waist. Her weight, as little as it is, pulls me down and we fall to the ground letting her land on top of me to cushion her fall.

Ginny rolls off of me groaning in pain as the other five member of the Gryffindor team fly down to meet us. Katie and Parvati rush to her side to offer comfort.

I stand up and look around at each of their faces. "What happened?" I ask in an accusatory tone.

The boys all looked from on to another guiltily.

"Ron hit her with a quaffle, he was trying to show off a new move of his to Parvati," Katie says disgustedly resulting in a glare from Ron.

"It was an accident!" He responds defensively.

I give him an incredulous look. "What the hell were you thinking?" I ask. How could he endanger a member of our team?

"You're going to blame this all on me!"

I let out a short bitter laugh, "Well, you were the one not paying attention and knocking your sister off a broom that's six stories high!"

"I wasn't the only one not paying attention, _captain_. If you weren't to busy starring at Hermione, maybe you would have more control over your team!"

"I expect my team members to be responsible and carrying on practice without my constant attention, but apparently you need a baby sitter to control your flirting habits!" I yell growing angry with every word.

Before Ron can retort However, the small red-head spoke up with a voice that if you didn't know her, you wouldn't expect to come from her.

"Would you two idiots shut up! There's human suffering down here!"

I looked down at her. The tears she had shed were now dry and her face is red with anger.

"Now get me off the bloody ground so I can get my stuff and go to Madam Pomfry! I think my shoulders dislocated."

At her commanding words, Katie and Parvati help her to her feet and they set off to the locker rooms.

I sigh deeply with frustration. There was no point in practicing any longer today. Ron was a hazard to the team and was pissing me off. If I didn't have the guilt in the back of my mind of pretending to be Hermione's boyfriend, I would kick him off the team for being such a prat.

"Practice is over…" I say miserably and myself, Ron, Jack and Sloper all head to the locker rooms.

I enter the room first and see the three girls chatting quietly. The two beaters enter after me and seconds later Ron, still fuming, bursts through the door causing everyone to look in his direction.

I choose to ignore him and keep my dignity as captain.

"We didn't get much done today…we'll try to get more accomplished on Tuesday," I say to the teama trying to sound professional.

The locker next to mine slams shut. "Don't bring your girlfriend next time," I hear Ron mutter angrily. I turn to him and look him straight in the eye, using all of my will power to restrain my rage.

"If you have a problem Ron, say it to my face!" I say harshly and I can feel all the eyes of the people in the locker room on us. I know were making a scene but I can't stop now.

"Sod off, Harry!" Ron says, clearly attempting to avoid admitting what his problem is.

"No!" I yell and step closer to him. "You've been acting like such a prat lately! So just what is it that's bothering you so much?" I ask, daring him to say it out loud.

"What do you think you're playing at with Hermione? She's like your sister! It just came out of nowhere and you act like it's nothing, like nobody's going to care!"

"And why should they? It's none of their business is it? And what about you and Parvati? That came out of nowhere! You don't even like Parvati! You said she was a snot!"

I didn't look, but I heard a sharp gasp come from the direction of the girls.

"You and Hermione have never expressed feelings for each other before, how do you expect everyone how fancied you and Hermione to act? I know you don't like her that way! What are you using her for? I can't possibly think of what it is other than to piss everyone off!"

Ron was so bloody stupid, I couldn't stand it. I was going to give him one last chance.

"I know what your problem is Ron! You argue with Hermione like your married, you get jealous if she expresses any romantic interest in a male other than yourself, and you constantly flirt!" I say and wait a few short second for a response. The room remains silent however.

"Your in love with her you thick headed prat! Just admit it and put us all out of our misery, Hermione and I were just-"

Before I can say any more, Ron's large fist connects with my face and sends me straight to the hard floor. I hear the girls scream and several of them are at my side in an instant. My hands instinctively fly to my face where I was hit and my hands are quickly drenched in blood. I manage to look up at my surrounding and I see Ron storming out the door just as Hermione enters. They glance at each other quickly, but Ron doesn't waver in his pursuit of retreat. Hermione looks around the room in confusion before seeing me on the floor with my nose dripping blood.

"What happened?" She asks.

I don't respond, but just glare at her. She's the brightest witch of her year; did she really need to ask?

"Did you tell him the truth?" She asks. I shake my head at her in frustration.

"No Hermione, I was a little distracted by his fist flying at my face!" I hiss at her sarcastically.

Luckily, Hermione senses my hostility and rushes out of the locker room. I tear my attention away from her and focus in on the five people staring down at me. "You can all leave now! Practice is over!" I shot and the stunned team quickly leaves; all but Ginny Weasley.

"Harry," she says softly and kneels down beside me and reaches inside her bag.

"Just leave me alone," I say to her harshly.

"You don't need to talk to me that way! I'm not going to respond to your disgusting display of testosterone!"

I roll my eyes at her and sigh. I didn't need anymore insults, no matter how true they might be.

"We're both hurt so we might as well go to the hospital wing together," She says sharply as she pulls out a clean white towel from her bag.

"What's that for?" I ask.

She slaps it over my nose and I cringe a bit in pain.

"Your nose, your bleeding all over the place…besides, you need to get cleaned up for your girlfriend, girls don't like to kiss guys with bloody noses!" She says trying to be playful but a hint of sadness escapes in her tone.

"I don't think she'll mind," I sigh and hold the towel around my bleeding nose.

Ginny frowns at me, "really? That's gross," She says and I almost laugh.

"No! She won't mind because she won't be kissing me!"

Ginny looks to me with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Because," I sigh. "Hermione and I were never really dating," I admit to her.

Ginny's expression is hard to read. She's kneeling close to me staring in my eyes, searching for truth.

"Why would you pretend?" She asks softly.

"It was her idea…She thought she could get Ron to admit his feelings for her if she made him jealous. I was just her pawn," I explained sadly.

"So there's nothing?" She asked as if to be clear she wasn't imagining.

"Just friendship," I respond and I catch a small smile escape Ginny's lips.

"Wouldn't just telling Ron how she feels be more effective?" Ginny asked after a few moments of silence.

I purse my lips and sigh. "That's what I said, but Hermione wanted to do it her way."

"It made a lot of people upset though, especially Ron," Ginny stated shyly. I notice a small blush on her face.

Then I remembered something Hermione had said to me before potions class. She said something about Ginny not being over me.

"You were upset too?" I ask her quietly. Ginny's eyes widen and she blushes even more.

"Er, well, I er-" She stumbles with her words as she distracts herself by digging through her bag.

"I guess I was a little, er-"

"Jealous," I say finishing her sentence.

She looks at me with fear and embarrassment. "A little," She whispers and begins digging through her stuff again.

We sit in silence and I watch her carefully.

Ginny's fire red hair and flushed cheeks seem to make her glow. One arm hangs limply to her side, but the other arm is slender and ripples with small muscles as she digs through her bag. Ginny is gorgeous in a down to earth sort of way. She's an intimidating girl, but more compassionate than many people I know. I'm suddenly attracted to the little Ginny Weasley, my best friends' sister. If I decided I fancied her, would I get punched again?

Just then, something green and leafy falls out of Ginny's bag. She reaches for it quickly.

"What's that?" I ask. She stops and holds it.

"This? Oh it's just some mistletoe. Hermione gave it to me yesterday, she told me to carry it around with me, never know when I might need it," She explains and shrugs at her answer. She moves to put it away, but I'm overcome with the urge to touch her.

I reach out quickly, but gently and grab her hand that's holding the mistletoe.

She stops her action and looks up at me, her cheeks still pink. Our eyes meet, and I feel myself blushing as well.

"I think Hermione was right," I say softly and muster all of my courage before I begin to move in towards her slowly. Ginny's not moving away, she's going to let me kiss her. I close my eyes and move in closer. I can feel her warm breathe on my lips and I'm about to touch mine to hers in a passionate moment when she holds up her small hand between our faces.

"What's wrong?" I ask feeling embarrassed. She smiles at me sweetly.

"Remember what I said about kissing and bloody noses?" She asks sweetly.

I smile too and blush deeply. "Oh, Sorry," I apologize and move away from her.

She moves toward me though and places a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'll save the mistletoe for later though," She says with a wide grin.

Ginny is a stunning girl, how come I never noticed before? I smile back at her and offer a hand out to help her up.

"Let's get to the hospital wing," I say and take her bag as we walk out of the locker room with the pleasant thoughts of a blossoming relationship ahead of us.

Well, this wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would be, but I would still love reviews! We still have the Ron and Hermione conflict to resolve so that's next!


	7. Risking Hearts

**Risking Hearts**

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for! I really hope you enjoy it.

A/N: Unlike the previous chapters that are from Harry's POV, this one is from Hermione's POV.

Oh no! Oh no! This has gotten so out of hand! What was I thinking pulling a stunt like this? Harry must be furious…Ron IS furious, and he doesn't even know the whole truth! I have to talk to him though…I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I have to talk to him before our whole friendship is destroyed.

I'm running through the corridors of the old, dark castle, praying that Filch doesn't catch me. I dash up the stairs, taking them three at a time. When I finally reach the portrait whole, I utter the password through jagged breaths. It opens and I race into the common room.

It is crowded. Students from all years look up from their activities and stare at me with concern. I spot Lavender and Seamus sitting at the wood desks in the corner. I approach them, and as if they know exactly what I'm looking for they answer my question with out even having to ask.

"He went up to his dorm," Seamus states calmly.

"I haven't seen him this mad since after the Yule ball," Lavender adds.

I sigh deeply and heavily. I still have no idea what I'm going to say to him, my face is more than likely flushed and I don't even want to see what my hair looks like after all that running. I definitely won't win him over with looks.

"Thanks," I mutter raggedly and jog quickly up the stair case to the boys' dormitory.

I reach the top of the stairs and stop at the door to Ron's dorm room and stand there starring at it.

What am I going to say? I've never felt so scared before in my life! I'll just tell him I'm sorry and I love him…NO! I can't say that! I don't even know if he likes me! If I say I like him and he doesn't reciprocate those feelings…Then I'll be embarrassed. Besides, Ron's the one acting like a prat! Just go in there, listen to what he has to say and then base my response on what he says. Perfect, now take a deep breath…and do it!

I listen to my advice, take a breath and open the door slowly.

It clicks open and I push it in gradually and creep through the opening.

I see Ron right away. His face is red and he's breathing hard; debris is thrown all over the room.

"Ron?" I call to him softly yet confidently. I close the door behind me and take a cautious step towards him.

"Go Away!" He hisses at me with an angry glare in his eye.

It scares me a bit. Ron really is furious! Just breathe Hermione; you are a strong, smart, confident women.

"No," I respond firmly.

Ron holds his glare on me, searching for a sign of weakness.

"Fine, I'll leave," He growls and walks quickly in my direction; barley brushing past me as he makes his way for the door.

I can't let him leave like this. I can't let him cause anymore havoc or stress on himself.

"Colloportus!" I say quickly while waving my wand at the door. It slams shut right before he reaches for it. Ron turns back to me quickly, red in the face.

"Open the door!" He says firmly. I turn to face him, staying strong in my resolve.

"You know the charm to unlock it…you can leave whenever you want, but we need to talk," I state simply. It was the truth too. I wasn't going to force him to do anything, but I did want him to realize that I wanted to talk to him.

"What's there to talk about?" he shouts at me and I feel my self flinch a bit at his anger.

"There's plenty to talk about Ron! I mean, you just punched your best friend!" I retort strongly.

"He deserved it!" Ron shouts back without hesitation.

"You're so immature!" I yell back at him growing angrier. Hitting someone wasn't the way to solve a problem, although I was beginning to feel like hitting Ron.

Ron huffs loudly and throws his arms in the air in frustration. "I don't need a lecture right now Hermione! Least of all from you!"

"Me?" I say stepping closer to him. "What about you Ron? You've been acting like a prat all week!"

Ron let's out a short incredulous laugh. "I wonder why?"

"Yes Ron, please explain to me why!" I respond impatiently. I already know why, but I want to hear him say it.

He looks at me with so much anger. Anger that shows through in his tone.

"Dam it Hermione!" He shouts. "There are loads of Blokes at this school that fancy you and Harry wasn't one of them! A relationship between the two of you was the last thing I expected and I didn't know how to react to it when it did," He says, his anger slowly ebbing. He sighs deeply. "I guess I just felt…" He mutters how he felt, but it is too soft for me to hear.

"What?" I ask softly.

This only invokes his anger again.

"I felt left out!" He shouts. "It's just-I'm so used to it being just the three of us, or you and me. Now suddenly you've fallen for Harry and I'm nothing."

I had no idea he felt that many things. I didn't even consider this scenario; Ron might not even fancy me at all, he just feels felt out of the friendship, not jealous.

"Ron," I start with a sympathetic tone, but he speaks before I can finish.

"I'm happy for you guys, it's just…I miss you," He says sadly and I can see in his light blue eyes that he's being sincere. That doesn't tell me how he feels about me though. I have to know for sure, I have to get him to tell the truth.

"Is that the only reason…because you feel left out?" I ask gently, and wait expectantly for the answer.

Ron's features twitch a bit in thought. His mouth opens in hesitation for a moment before he speaks. "Er-yeah, of course."

I look down sadly, forgetting to hide my emotions. It has been solved. Ron is only my friend, my good friend and nothing more. Now, to start the long process of getting over a crush. But Ron is more than a crush, and he doesn't like me they way I like him and now I'm crushed!

"Oh," I respond sadly. I look up at him, his eyes are not angry anymore, but are soft and making me feel weak. "I'm sorry about all of this Ron…I should probably go check on Ginny and Harry now," I tell him softly as I move past him towards the door. My heart breaks as I feel his gaze upon me when I reach for the knob. None of this went the way I wanted. Ron was supposed to get jealous to the point of gently taking me aside and admitting to me that he loved me and didn't want to see me with any other man but him. So much for that! I unlock the door and I'm about to turn it when-

"The worst way to be missing someone…" I hear a soft voice croak. I turn around slowly and look at my best friend before me. "Is when your sitting right beside them, knowing you can't have them," He says in such a sincere and sweet tone that my heart melts, I don't even know for sure what he's trying to tell me, but it was beautiful none the less.

Ron Weasley was so confusing! I step away from the door and toward him, without loosing eye contact.

"I don't understand," I say softly.

Ron suddenly looks uncomfortable. His face flushes pink and he absently plays with a stray string on his quidditch robes.

"I er- I was jealous," He admits quietly. My heart leaps and I try to hide the smile tugging at my lips. It's not confirmed yet. Maybe he's just as frightened as I am…maybe I should just swallow my pride and tell him the truth, but what if he doesn't' fancy me? I'll be humiliated…just suck it up you silly girl.

"Ron…" I say and he looks up at me. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

He offers me a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Good question, what do I mean? How will I tell him this?

"Harry and I…We-we weren't really dating…" I confess shyly, in fear of another outburst from Ron.

He doesn't yell though, but his expression hardens just as it does when he's thinking really hard.

"Why would you pretend?" He asks me.

My voice catches in my throat. It's hot and scratchy and my heart begins to pound. How am I supposed to tell him the truth? This is so horrible! I have to do it though, if there is going to be any sort of relationship between me and Ron, it has to be an honest one.

"It's silly really," I say and my whole body heats up, I know that my face is probably beat red and I start to laugh uncomfortably. "Actually…It's quiet embarrassing now!" I say trying to make the situation humorous.

Ron just stares at me though, his expression unreadable. I had now choice but to continue my rambling.

"I-I thought that if maybe I set up a situation where in I could judge your reaction, I could determine whether you like me or not, because…I-I like you," I say and I feel my heart stop right then. I can't believe I actually just told him! What he says next is going to change my whole life. I might loose a best friend! Or I could gain the love of my life! This is too much…Just don't faint Hermione.

Ron's expression remains unchanged. He shifts a bit in his position and purses his lips together. "Did you find your answer?" He asks quietly.

I swallow hard. In all honesty, I hadn't! But, he obviously isn't thrilled by the news.

"Oh, Well, I don't really know but…You're not mad are you?" I ask shyly.

His eyes widen as if in shock and he steps nearer to me.

"At your selfish attempts to read my feelings?" He says firmly and steps closer. "You successfully sent me into shock," He continues and begins to circle me. "Used Harry! Pissed off Ginny! Caused me to HIT my best friend…" Ron suddenly stops straight in front of me. His expression is firm, but there is a glint of something else in his eyes. He looks at me deeply and I know that I'm not breathing. I feel ashamed, embarrassed, and extremely nervous to hear what's next…I wish I could just disappear!

"And…" I close my eyes waiting for the final horrible thing I did.

"Drove me into complete, insane jealousy because I'm crazy about you!" He says without any malice.

I look up in shock, not knowing for sure if I heard him correctly. He's smiling at me with the adorable, humiliated smile he always wares.

"You are?" I ask in a shaky, girly voice that's not my own.

He smiles at my awkwardness and let's out a breath that he'd been holding.

"Yeah, since…well, since girls stopped having cooties!"

I laughed at his confession. God, I loved this boy!

"So," He mutters. "What do we do now?"

I suddenly stop laughing as reality hits me.

"Oh…Well, I never thought of what would happen after the confessions," I admit.

Ron looks scarred now. "I never even though about the confessions part!"

"Well," I start, and I'm sure I appear just as terrified as he is. "We could-

"Not if you don't want-"

"Only if-"

We both laugh awkwardly at our inability to complete a sentence for fear of the others answers.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I guess I should have planed a little better…It's just, I'm scarred. I mean, you're my best friend and I don't want anything to ruin that and what with the war going on and all of our friends will talk! Are we ready for this? Do we have enough time? We already bicker so much as it is! And what will your mom think, and now I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I can't shut up unless-"

I don't have time to complete my frantic rambling because Ron's warm lips have made firm contact with mine. Every thought, every feeling is swept away in that instant. All I feel at this exquisite moment is my heart attempting to break through my chest, the butterflies in my stomach and the feel of his glorious lips against mine. The kiss is passionate, but chaste and short.

He pulls away slowly leaving me breathless and desperate for more. I open my eyes slowly and see him starring back at me.

I smile nervously, "That works."

He smiles back at me, relieved by my reaction. As the tension slowly fades I realize his hands are rested gently on each of my cheeks, my hands resting on his upper-arms, and our bodies close together.

"That still doesn't answer what happens next in the long run," I tell him.

"Uh, yeah," He says nervously. His hand moves away from my cheek and pushes back a strand of hair from my face. I close my eyes reveling in his touch.

"Hermione…" He starts quietly.

I give him my full attention, urging him to go on.

"Will-will you be my girlfriend?"

He looks so nervous and my heart melts. This is such a different Ron than the thick, stubborn, prat that he was earlier.

"Yes!" I answer, smiling.

Ron leans down and kisses me again. The same feeling rushes over me and I pray to whoever is listening that this is how it feels every time he kisses me for the rest of my life.

Rest of my life?

What if it doesn't last? What if I get my heart broken and we're never friends again?

I pull away from the magnificent kiss.

"Ron?"

He looks down at me with confusion.

"Aren't you scarred? What if this doesn't work?" I ask with the panic returning to my voice.

Ron offers me an incredulous laugh. "Hermione! I'm scarred as hell! But we have to be brave! I mean, anyone can risk their life, but it takes a hero to risk their heart."

That was the sweetest, most romantic, most….profound thing I had ever heard Ron say.

"Ron... where are you getting all these quotes from?" I ask, my voice returning to its usual brash tone.

His face suddenly turns a deep shade of crimson and he averts his eyes. "I, erm…I got bored one day over the summer and the only thing there was to do was read…and the only book that I could find was a book of Ginny's."

"And what book was that?" I ask him, loving to see how cute he got when embarrassed.

Ron swallows hard. "It-it was a 'Witches guide to romance'," he says shyly.

I smile widely, not able to control myself and let out a quiet giggle.

"And you remembered quotes from the books? Ron, that's a first for you!"

"Shut up," He grumbles irritably.

I still can't stop laughing. "Ron…I'm sorry, I think it's adorable!"

"I don't want to be adorable!" He whines.

"I won't tell anyone," I say reassuringly.

I take his hand before he can protest. "Come on. Let's go find Harry and Ginny and tell them…You owe him an apology anyway," I say and start to lead him out of the room.

"Don't you mean WE owe him an apology?" Ron states.

I suddenly feel guilty and selfish. I've got what I want now and I couldn't be happier…But look what it took to get here! Harry had been my lapdog, and I broke the girlfriend code by 'dating' Ginny's crush! However, if I played the cards right, Harry and Ginny shouldn't be concerned with me anymore.

"Sorry…we." I correct myself and we head out of the door.

I like that sound of that, the sound of "we". Ron was right, we had to be brave. Not just in the war, but in our feelings for each other.

So, how was it? Please let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it. I think this is the last chapter. I'm content with ending it here, but if you feel differently let me know and I can probably whip up some more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
